


bathwater

by octoberswimmer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bath Sex, Kleptomania, M/M, Water as Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberswimmer/pseuds/octoberswimmer
Summary: Hinata hides things from Kageyama. Kageyama is furious. The heat of the moment and his innate flare don't get combined into a civil discussion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently No Doubt has a song named "Bathwater" of which I have heard about only after coming up with the title, so the story isn't song-inspired. 
> 
> This fanfiction is my first in many areas, so please do care to tell me what I'm doing right/wrong so I can improve.
> 
> (I kindly request that if you see a problem with my depiction of a sensitive mental condition; think of my mental state, too, before going off in the comments over an unintented mistake.)
> 
> Enjoy me trying my hand at smut (and probably failing) but I have a tolerant fandom here.

Hinata Shouyou has a locked closet no one knows about. It is filled with all kinds of things garnered over the years -let it be a coin that is no longer the currency, a handful of red-brown hair and a green-brown beaded scrunchie, an alarm tag with a tattered cashmere sweater pooled beneath it or a beige pullover with "Karasuno High School" embroidered on its back in the place of a brand tag.

He opens its door whenever he feels inadequate. He throws in things whenever he feels out of control. He locks it shut whenever Kageyama comes to his house.

Hinata Shouyou has been the ambitious kind. As he was merely a child with a bike a little too big for him, he always tried to ride it uphill where the slope was close to one. His friends would look at him distressedly as he kept saying the words that gave him the motivation to climb onto the saddle everyday: "I want to see it! That's the view from the summit!"

Later in life, it was expected of Hinata to find an obsession to pour his everything into. With the stamina he never ran out of, with his blindness to failure, with his incredulously fast renewing resolution; the little boy who seemed to get his energy from his orange hair had to adopt the first thing, which was as sparkly as his eyes and enough to catch his attention, as a short term goal and a matter to become better than anyone at.

The journey that started the moment he set his eyes on the Small Giant is yet to come to an end. However, the strain on Hinata got worse underway.

Hinata, thriving to be a professional volleyball player. Hinata, dreaming of Karasuno being a lock for the top. Hinata, on his way to become an ace. Hinata, the partner of a prodigious setter. Hinata, part of a team and supposed to feel satisfied as he fulfills each and every one of his dreams one by one.

He didn't. And that's why he tumbled down the cliff.

It first came in the form of body training. Exercising gave Hinata a satisfaction no food could give, though this was a no-brainer. He didn't recall staying still for more than three minutes, ever. His jumps and hard spikes, key to success for a player with as small a body and as big dreams as Hinata's, had to get higher and harder and better and harsher. Hinata didn't know anything else to do rather than to obtain everything by himself. When he didn't ask for help, nobody gave him any. He jumped on his own and slammed the ball on his own and when he asked for help on occasion, it was for the others to push him further and squeeze him of everything he had. Hinata had muscles to be proud of, to show off, the kind of lean muscle every sports player dreamed of; yet they were invisible. For Hinata, who couldn't stop to take a look at himself and his progress, who had forgotten what it meant to stop; the strength in his body and the severity of his playing, the invincible duo he and Kageyama had brought to life and how much of a successful team Karasuno had grown to be, were all invisible.

The days and nights Hinata spent thinking of volleyball, the amount of effort he put in everything gym related where he should have paid mind to things going on in his life outside of it, how negligent he had been to his studies, how he had lost his ability to make friends rather than partners and rivals; got tangled into each other to an even grander knot, and before he knew, Hinata lost the gleam in his eyes. In a desperate attempt to grasp the light and happiness substantially leaving, and without a goodbye; he decided to find some from all the healthy friends surrounding him that were still sane, and replace what used to be in his heart before.

Now, as the void inside him grows as deep and endless as a black hole, he feels his life leaving him with a dry sound and dust settling on his insides. The locked closet, ever growing and feeling more like a living being demanding tribute everyday for simply letting Hinata escape, now sees eye to eye with him and Hinata has to invest his time and sanity in staying in front of this locker to decide between burning it with whatever is inside or transporting its inhabitants to a bigger closet.

He could make a list of those inhabitants after paying his respects to them daily, each day for a longer time than before, in front of this sacred corner of his room. He leaves an offering as often as he can -which is getting scarcer nowadays with Hinata's steadily decreasing rate of being outside-, he doesn't want his valued company to feel lonely. With the growing need to feel them and array them, parade them and admire them starting to hinder the natural flow of his life, a remote feeling of not being quite okay and having to quit pilfering things from others' possession seeps through his conscious to the farthest ends. He shoots it down with his control-hungry, insatiable, monstrous side.

He shoots it down with thoughts of Kageyama.

Kageyama is like an alter ego for him at this point, so much that he doesn't feel like his living space has been trespassed and his rituals have been profaned when Kageyama enters the house with his own key. Kageyama doesn't know, but Hinata waits for him at the edge of his bed facing the closet for him to come and drag Hinata out of his wall-less pit of nothingness with only the closet at his company. His visits have never taken longer than three hours. Kageyama always seems kind of afraid of violating Hinata's right to be alone when he visits, he somehow senses the sly wriggling doubts and what if's and who am I's even Hinata can't put his finger on. He has the keys to Hinata's house, but that's only because the elder male has forced him to accept them when he first moved in, claiming that he was bound to forget where he has put them at some point and lock himself out.

At this point in his life, Hinata has nobody left by his side but Kageyama. Kageyama is the only one who didn't walk out on him after high school when he refused to show up in any commemorative photos and didn't attend any of the get-togethers. When Hinata shut himself out of society and was left alone with his inconvenient fondness for stealing, Kageyama failed to see the fault in Hinata. Though Hinata knows for a fact that this has something to do with Kageyama' obliviousness to Hinata's far from light case of kleptomania.

It is the spreading warm churning in his stomach and sweet nausea coming with hearing the key in the lock that makes Hinata aware that well, he has put Kageyama on a somewhat high pedestal and now he can't help but eternally admire this long-appointed rival, much to the latter's confusion. Kageyama is bemused by this new, docile Hinata, who accepts Kageyama's superiority without taking offence and says yes without making Kageyama ever repeat himself. Hinata, on the contrary, enjoys his new self and is only contented at those moments when he leaves himself to be carried away, sometimes literally; by his taller, robuster and emotionally stronger counterpart.

That day is no different when Hinata is pulled out of his daze by the sound of the key and his stomach reacts faster than his brain at Kageyama's anticipated arrival, feelings and emotions of all sorts forcing the lid on his stomach to burst open and Hinata, for the first time, is overwhelmed enough to forget to lock the closet's door and mindlessly run at the front door of his house. His heart, now beating painfully in his throat, lands its final blow as Kageyama's neat black head emerges from the door and Hinata's world goes tinted rainbow for a moment. After a whole month of his former teammate's absence like a pick in his wounds, keeping his eyes open and open and open; his tiny body gives the telltale signals of crashing.

Kageyama holds out an arm out of reflex to catch the stumbling Hinata before he falls down onto Kageyama's chest. He gasps at his small friend as the said small friend smiles ear to ear like he has been blessed the world, but he speaks no word. He has grown quieter, especially beside Hinata, as he grew up; now they have reached a point where it feels out of place and unwanted when words are exchanged between them.

"You have made me wait for too long."

Hinata sees his sole friend even through closed eyes, he revels in the cradle of the taller male's arms as he slowly hums and reduces his smile into a less stretched and less aching one.

"I have found a job. Sorry I didn't tell you, it takes up much of my time."

Hinata opens his eyes to look curiously in the shaded blue eyes. The hallway is dark as the sunset draws on. A draft closes the door shut with a sharp, loud sound. All the while Kageyama stays unmoved, returning Hinata's gaze with half-closed eyes and ignoring the closeness of his cold limbs to the redhead's ever warm ones just for this once.

"That's so good for you." Hinata cooes. "Will you get your own place?"

Kageyama shifts as if he knows what will follow now that Hinata looks almost sanguine for the first time in months, maybe a year.

"You are always welcome here."

"Hinata..." Kageyama starts unwisely. The scrawny man in his arms, knowing far too well what Kageyama's answer is going to be - or rather, not be; for Kageyama will let this drag on until Hinata decides to run the show - doesn't want to end Kagyeyama's suffering yet.

"Come on. Take a bath, you seem to have ended. I have milk and some chocolate."

The dark-haired setter, with his known fondness for milk, throws a bashful glance at Hinata before letting his eyes wander off again.

"Thanks." He eyes Hinata for a moment, who stops moving like he has been screwed in his place as soon as he feels Kageyama's intensive gaze. Then he relents and turns his eyes to the bathroom door. "I will be quick."

Hinata has a hard time preventing himself from throwing up as he plods to his bedroom with Kageyama in tow. It is a stillborn hope that he will fish something out of his wardrobe that fits Kageyama. He would rather it was himself who would wear the other's clothes, but Hinata is on cloud nine and doesn't pay heed to these concerns. He is buried in the heap of clothing at the base of the wardrobe when he feels something off and cocks up his head to check what his guest is doing. The sight brings his heart to his mouth. He opens his head like he wants to spit it out.

Behind the yellow streaked white door of the shrine-closet, sitting on the farthest edge of the narrow bed, terribly contrasting the faint pink bedspread and the pseudo-calm atmosphere of Hinata's box-like bedroom with the nape of his neck flushed out of anger and the white of his eyes brought out; is Kageyama and the horror that has picked Hinata as its victim.

Silence is like a thick layer of duvet laid flat on the two. As Kageyama's head turns in its entirety to Hinata in a mechanical movement, Hinata starts sweating profusely.

"May I ask what these are?"

"Umm." The hoarder of the items hasn't prepared himself for this, he has been insistently pushing the possibility of Kageyama finding out out of his mind. "Things, they are."

"Things." Kageyama's voice is the forced-calm kind, not the soothing tone he unconsciously uses when he is at leisure but an impellent one, like his uncongenial smiles.

"Does this sweater, Hinata," he holds out his fist with the sweater wrinkling helplessly between the squeezing fingers, "belong to me, by any chance?"

"N-no." Hinata manages to choke out through the lump in his throat. "I mean, no, I didn't steal it, I just wanted to have something of you..." The rest of his words are drowned out in the rash motion of Kageyama standing up with the sweater dangling from his left hand to wipe the floor, pushing the locker's door out of the way with his right.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Kageyama's voice is audible by mere decibels. "I'm going to take a bath and come out, and you will talk to me about this." He comes close to Hinata, who shrinks further into the wardrobe with each step. Kneeling down, he gently but surely grabs Hinata by the collar and lets his breath caress Hinata's face with each word. "No evading."

Hinata has forgotten to breathe. Unable to move an inch, he watches Kageyama's receding back. It is only when he starts coughing that he realises he has been craving air. With this realisation helping the others slide down as it sinks itself, Hinata is overruled by terror. Not knowing what will happen when Kageyama comes out, he gives in to his rudimentary idea of not letting Kageyama out of the bathroom. He bundles the clothes he picked for Kageyama and gets to his feet with difficulty caused by his sudden resignation from training and his melting muscles.

The path to the bathroom is carpeted with thorns, the clothes in his arms are made out of iron, his head is filled with wadding and the door to his bathroom is an insurmountable stone gate. Hinata has barely mustered up enough courage to barge in as he hears the tell-tale sounds of Kageyama getting done. He finally turns the doorknob with his free hand as he hears the final splashes of water through the thin white door that separates him from his connection to the reality and sanity.

In a whiplash-giving fashion, Kageyama's head turns to him and he can already feel his legs wobbling. He walks in, ignoring Kageyama's cries starting off confused, then evolving into mad and lastly, frustrated. He dumps the clothes that has been keeping his arms busy, angling his body to face Kageyama properly.

"Let us talk."

"What the hell, Hinata!" Kageyama wails, frantically going between turning his back to Hinata to spare him the sight of his genitals and focusing his daggers of eyes on him to scare him into leaving. "Have you lost your mind? Leave already!"

"Do I seem like I'm on my right mind to you?" asks Hinata. Hinata being able to look at the situation from an outside point of view seems to have intimidated Kageyama a bit. He stops aiming water in the vicinity of Hinata and goes silent.

"So let us talk." Hinata lifts a foot, stripping it of the sock and steps into the cabin.

None of them seem to know what they do. Hinata makes a place for himself in the cabin with stagnant movements as Kageyama watches with question and mild horror filling his eyes, staining the air around them. Water, still coming out of the showerhead in Kageyama's hand, soaks the flimsy shirt Hinata wears and his shorts cling to his stick-thin legs. Hinata has lost so much weight in the two years after leaving the last section of protective people to enter his life, his high school teachers, behind.

"So, Kageyama?"

" _Fuck_ , Hinata." He hangs the showerhead to its hanger with one hand while feeling around Hinata's body with the other, finally finding some place to grab him on. The restive impact of the kiss momentarily sweeps Hinata off his feet. But the grinding of their lips against each other is too rough, too sloppy and too lustful to be a kiss. As Hinata's head wraps around the reality of what is happening, a wave of dizziness hits him and he droops onto Kageyama's chest; who presses Hinata's entire upper body into his chest with one hand, rotating around his hand that is fixated on the wall to slam Hinata's back against the wall. Hinata helplessly lifts his arms in his sides as a hiss at the pain emerges from the back of his throat.

Pulling back to let the exposed Hinata catch his breath, Kageyama drops his head to get their eyes level. "You shouldn't have done this."

Then he pastes his lips onto Hinata's reddening pair again, this time with more accuracy out of experience from the former lip battle. As his lips turn to mush between the press of Kageyama's from both upside and downside, Hinata's paralysed limbs soften and sag similar to a puppet breaking free from the threads. The taller male cuffs his hands around the other's wrists to pull them up, pining Hinata to the wall. His hands and torso, burning hot despite the ice cold water; join forces with the cold blue tiles and Hinata's his wet shirt, making Hinata shudder. With water flowing down on his head, icing his mind up and washing them clean of everything but their reciprocal need for each other, Hinata can't think rationally. Not when Kageyama is so yearning, so wistful and so unrestrained against him, not bottling up his feelings and not keeping his hands to himself, not when Hinata finally catches a glimpse of what his secretive friend has been so self-conscious about for all this time.

With enough force and grazing of teeth, Hinata finally gives in to Kageyama and with him in the lead, they suck and bite at each other's lips until they draw blood. Hinata's lips are sore and he is shivering in his miserable dampness. But he is quiet, not sighing or moaning as Kageyama slowly loses himself on his lips, his breath getting ragged but his grip on his quiet kissing partner's wrists getting tighter. His other hand flies to the front of Hinata's shorts, coarsely moving up and down to get him in the condition to fuck. Hinata grinds at his hand on instinct and that's when Kageyama finally hears a sound coming out of him.

" _Mmh_ \- nn - Kageyama..." Hinata pries his lips away from Kageyama's, his mouth ajar as Kageyama's focus shifts to his hand from his lips.

Kageyama uses this chance to rest his lips. He lets out a "Hmm?" that isn't emphasised the way it can pass as a question.

"We shou-"

"No." Kageyama interrupts. "No talking from you."

"No talking?" Hinata echoes, worn-out and disbelieving.

Kageyama whacks his thigh against Hinata' crotch and hisses. "No talking. Just my name."

Pulling Hinata's waistband down, Kageyama directs the water from the showerhead he picked up from above their heads to Hinata from below. He puts a distance between the redhead's legs with a hand and Hinata whimpers as the pressurised water hits his hole. The unexpectedness of Kageyama's serialised actions hasn't given him a chance to put his mind into any of the things that happened in domino effect, but Kageyama stimulating and lubricating him with water leaves no place for doubts.

"We don't have lube." Kageyama informs with his voice cracking from too much strain and -possibly- excitement. "But we have water. That should suffice."

Hinata nods weakly with closed eyes, catching Kageyama's hand between his legs with both hands. He knows the meaning of this. Kageyama couldn't stay mad at him for long if this is how he reacts to Hinata's stealing addiction.

The small hands enclosing over his is enough consent for Kageyama, who lifts the thin one by the waist and adjusts the height of his sit to correspond with his own hard cock. He grabs Hinata by the ass to stick a finger edgeways inside, wiggling it as Hinata's breaths are reduced to sharp inhales and halfway-done exhales. The finger in him is too astounding of a stranger for Hinata, who has been isolated from intimate human touch for two years excluding laying his head on Kageyama's shoulder occasionally. The same Kageyama he used to use as a pillow and a quiet friend, the grumpy Kageyama who shies away and puts on an aggressive front as soon as someone shows him affection, has a finger up Hinata's ass and is knocking at the entrance with the second one and he is naked, everything around them is wet with the unspoken obscenity of the liquid Hinata used to think of as pure for twenty years. Hinata pants and his hips plunge forward at Kageyama's hand by jerks.

With the second finger entering, Hinata wraps his legs around his setter as tightly as his brain could command his legs to with its jelly-like consistency to give Kageyama an easier time keeping Hinata between himself and the wall as he has figured out how things are going to unfold from now on. Hinata worries that Kageyama's arms will not function afterwards, that he is not strong enough to keep the redhead off the ground for the duration of their intercourse, but Hinata is light, very light in Kageyama's strong arms that were enhanced even further through the steam of the hot moment. However, all his worries evaporate from his mind as Kageyama's finger hits somewhere he doesn't know he had.

" _Haah!_ " Hinata's legs tighten, his toes and fingers curl as he hits his head in the wall with a flinch. He grinds against Kageyama's abdomen, his hardness begging for friction. The thread that links his body to his mind breaks, leaving Hinata astray as he starts moaning with his eyes closed. Kageyama complies with a loud groan, sticking a third finger to barely keep it in for five seconds before his hand retracts completely.

"I can't keep it in anymore." he says, and if he tries to fuse an apology into his tone, it is a fact that is lost on Hinata. He exposes his neck further for Kageyama, loosening his aching legs and stilling his movements to show that he is waiting. Kageyama grabs his cock to position himself at Hinata's entrance, then unsheathes it just as he relaxes his arm keeping Hinata up. Hinata slides down the wall for a centimetre or two before Kageyama pulls him down properly on himself, stealing a desirous cry from Hinata.

With water rinsing them over and over, with Hinata up the wall and Kageyama struggling to adjust into a less straining position, with the humidity in the air and their lack of former knowledge, none of the things happening inside the cabin is comfortable. No lube has been used when Kageyama entered Hinata. That's why his ring of muscle around Kageyama's cock feels like it's bleeding, with his inside sanded by the body of another person and only a weak sense of pleasure spicing the rest of the unpleasantness. It is only when Kageyama settles on wrapping his arms under Hinata's legs and making him go up and down on his cock instead of trying to thrust upwards that Hinata gets an opportunity to taste what sex really feels like. Each time he slides up and down on Kageyama, the movement getting easier with the help of Kageyama's precome, it is like electricity departing to a different part of his body in packs. Kageyama's mouth doesn't idle as he fucks his former spiker in his own bathroom against the wall, either, painting Hinata's collarbone area and neck with sweet reds and purples. All of this at once is too much for Hinata, he can only manage not to forget to breathe and lets whispering sobs as Kageyama lifts him a little and slams him down in full force on his cock with an increasing tempo. Hinata feels his come pooling up somewhere at the back of the base of his cock, close to his balls. His fingers are like vices on Kageyama's shoulders, imprinting marks darker than the ones Kageyama is sealing on him. He is so high on pleasure that when a growling Kageyama orders him to call his name, he eagerly cries out a "Tobio!", only to be responded by Kageyama's hungry "Shouyou!" and before he knows, white sticky gel spirts on Kageyama's taut abdomen. With the feel of Hinata's come on his stomach impelling Kageyama to let himself go, his warm juice fills Hinata up while his wild voice fills his ears.

Without the fever of their desire for each other, the atmosphere from before that now feels like an eternity away from them returns. The hard hit of realisation is perceived in the way Kageyama lowers Hinata down, in the way Hinata can't stand his ground and stumbles, in the way the sound of water is unsettling. Kageyama slowly bends over to pick the showerhead up, turning off the water that will put them at unease with memories from today hereinafter. Hinata's eyes never leave him as he fiddles around, so he has to lock eyes with Hinata as soon as he has it in him to lift his head up again. What none of them has in them is the will to talk things through, to dive into the depths of Hinata's brain when it is not an emergency, and honestly Hinata has no problems at all as long as he is with Kageyama.

The bedroom, small and homely and filled with Hinata's soft body scent, is waiting for them to bring life in it, to leave themselves to their gut feelings, to figure each other out, to register the little details about each other in their fingers. They need to make up for the time they spent apart when they were side by side, one forcing his feelings down and the other holding himself back. They can always talk later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also present on [tumblr](http://octoberswimmer.tumblr.com).


End file.
